The Revelations She Feared
by hplove01
Summary: The day Lily realized what a great person James was and how much Severus had changed. Oneshot.


**A/N: Ok my first fanfic…please be nice. And please review, because I want to know if I'm good at it or if I should just stop.**

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by J.K Rowling and no money is being made from this.

The snow landed upon her auburn hair flake by flake. She brushed them away angrily. She dug her face into her scarf attempting to warm her red nose and cheeks.

Lily Evans was leaning against a tall tree, reading a book she had absentmindedly chosen from the library. She did not care much what it was about, she just wanted escape. She wanted to escape what was happening in the world, with the rise of Voldemort. She wanted to escape the fact that her sister had left her and her parents died the year before, and more recently, Lily wanted escape from the unexpected place in her heart that Potter had created.

Lily closed her green eyes. She didn't notice the footsteps approaching, or the soft snickering of three students. When she opened her eyes, she found herself facing Mulciber, Avery, and to her dislike, Severus.

"Well, well. If it isn't the mudblood...I'm sorry, Evans. How are you doing on this fine day Lily flower?" Mulciber said as Lily cringed at the nickname so often used by Potter. Mulciber inched nearer, softly, yet aggressively moving a piece of her hair from her face.

"What do you want?" She said harshly, more to Snape than to anyone else.

"We just wanted to visit you...is that so much to ask Evans?"

"Actually, it is. I'll see you later." She said as she raised herself from the ground.

"Really, Evans. I just wanted to comfort you on your losses. You must have loved those Muggles that raised you." He said, with a mock sad face. "Let us help you through your hard times. I'm Mulciber, this is Avery, and this is...of course you would already know Severus." He turned to Snape. "Were you not...dare I say, best friends?"

"Don't remind me. I was young, foolish" Snape croaked as he finally stopped staring at his feet and turned to face Lily. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. What happened to the boy she had shared her doubts and tears with when no one else understood her? What happened to her Sev? No matter what she was feeling, she wasn't going to let him see her pain.

"As was I Sev…Severus." She said, hoping dearly, that she did not let her sadness get the better of her voice. For a moment Snape looked hopeful at the sign of Lily using her childish nickname for him, but when her sentence ended, he started staring blankly at the snow in front of him.

"Well, that was heartbreaking." Mulciber said slowly. "But where was I?" He mockingly scratched his chin. "That's right. I-We are sorry for the loss of your Muggle mother, father and sister"

"MY SISTER'S NOT DEAD YOU GIT!" Lily shouted. Snape and Avery jumped a little but Mulciber slowly smiled.

"I can change that." He said smirking.

Lily pulled out her wand and was about to stupefy Mulciber when she realized she had no chance. Avery and Mulciber's wands were already out and pointed at her. One false move and two, maybe three curses would hit her square in the chest.

"Now Lily dear, let's not do anything we'd regret." Avery sneered.

She realized cursing Mulciber would not help her anger out much. So she stepped closer to him, forcing a smile on her beautiful face.

"You're completely right. I mean, Petunia hates me and she's just a Muggle, is she not?" Lily came closer and closer to Mulciber until they were inches apart. She could smell him and felt the urge to vomit at his over used amounts of cheap cologne.

Mulciber widened his smile, but it faded fast as Lily's hard, cold fist met his face with a nose-crushing blow.

Avery pointed his wand at her and mumbled a spell she could not hear. The next thing she knew, she was flying back into the hard tree and felt warm blood cover the back of her hair. Snape looked shocked and was about to step up to her but stopped mid step and continued to stare at random objects and people.

Lily's breathing was heavy and the pain had overcome her. She didn't care for her hatred for Severus anymore, she just wanted help because she knew they would do much worse to her, they were Death Eaters after all.

"Sev…pl-please." She whispered, but if he did hear it, he was great at pretending he hadn't.

She closed her eyes, slowly dropped to the ground and let the blood flow, reddening the white and pure snow. She was hoping that they would leave after they had almost knocked her out. She was wrong. Lily felt a harsh hand grasp her left arm.

She could hear running, followed by a familiar voice shouting "Leave her alone." Even though she had heard that voice many times, Lily didn't recognize it at first.

"Well, if it isn't the Quidditch star. Come to help your girlfriend?" Avery sneered, helping Mulciber to his feet. She couldn't tell what was going on but heard a few loud bangs and prayed her hardest that it wasn't James on the receiving end.

She shut her eyes even harder for her greatest fear at the moment was opening her eyes and seeing the raven haired boy injured.

She heard a yell then running and realized that the Slytherins were no longer there, and felt a warm, gentle hand on her shoulder.

Lily took this moment to slowly open her eyes to find James crouching over her body, panting as if he had just run a mile.

"J-James?" She asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Yes Lily flower, I'm right here. Plus it's nice to see that saving your life earns the use of my first name." He chuckled between large intakes of air.

She disregarded his second statement. "Where did they go?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "They ran after a few punches." His usual cockiness was definitely intact. "Slytherins aren't known for their bravery."

"B-But…did they take your wand?" She realized that she had asked a stupid question, but it had popped into her mind when she saw that he did not have a wand in either hand.

"Nope, my wand's getting fixed, remember? It broke last week when the Marauders and I- err…it broke last week." James said correcting his first attempt.

"You fought three Death Eaters without a wand…for me?" She felt a feeling for him that she had felt before but she didn't fight it this time. She placed a shaking hand on his warm shoulder.

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds so noble. But to tell you the truth they _thought _I had a wand and just reckoned I liked fist fights. But I like the noble version better." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"May I?" He said pointing at her wand. When she nodded, he took it from her pocket and pointed it at her bleeding head. The pain stopped when he muttered a spell and she felt the wound heal.

"Thank you…for everything." She said sheepishly.

James gave her a loving smile and nodded his understanding. "Anytime Lily flower. Anytime."

He helped her up and put his arm gently around her shoulder, waiting to see if she would jump away like she had the times before. To his surprise she smiled and slipped her arm around his back and they shared a small kiss before walking together towards the castle.

In their romantic moment, they failed to notice the greasy, black haired boy watching from afar, tears spilling down his pale cheeks as he realized, he'd lost his one true love for good.

**A/N: There it is. Review please. And remember it's only a oneshot. **


End file.
